Revelations
by SereneCalamity
Summary: On a rainy day, Quinn is left at school without a ride. Puck returns, and some interesting facts are revealed as the afternoon progresses...Quick. OneShot.


_I love Puck and Quinn. I think it's absolutely adorable. I love it almost as much as Puck and Rachel. And so I just wanted to do a quick one of the those two, except in a seperate reality. Where Quinn isn't pregnant. I have posted another one, which admittedly is rather similar to this one, but if you like this, please check that one out as well! I hope everyone likes it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters._

Practice was long and gruelling as usual, and Quinn Fabray couldn't help but feel slightly sick afterwards, due to the excercise and lack of food. She was the head cheerleader and had a reputation to uphold. She had to be skinny, she had to be fit, she had to be the best. Sometimes it was hard, but that was just the way it was. After her break up with Finn Hudson several months ago and his growing relationship with a know-it-all brunette, Rachel Berry, she had been having to work even harder to uphold her reputation. She wore all the the right clothes-mainly her Cheerio's cheerleading outfit-and being on top of her game the whole time.

"Quinn! I'm getting a ride home with Puck, do you wanna come?" Santana Lopez called. The look on her face obviously was saying that she didn't want Quinn to come, she wanted Puck to herself. The sex life between Noah Puckerman and Santana was no secret. The school player and the school slut together. They were a perfect match. But for the past couple of months, ever since she had broken up with Finn, she had been feeling this strange attraction to Puck. She knew it was stupid, she wasn't the kind of Puck went after. He went after the one's who put out, who were sexually experienced in every possible way. She wasn't like that. She was still a virgin. Which was surprising for a head cheerleader, because almost every other cheerleader was well known for sleeping around. Not many people knew that she was a virgin, only a select few, including Finn. She knew that this strange attraction that she felt toward Puck couldn't lead to anything, but she couldn't shake the feeling. "Quinn?" Santana asked, sounding impatient.

"Uh, no, I can call my dad, it'll be fine," she smiled. Santana looked relieved and grinned widely. She ran over to where Puck was standing with a few of his other football buddies, including Quinn's ex-boyfriend, Finn. Finn glanced up when Santana came over, and smiled over in Quinn's direction. She smiled back, glad that they were still friends after going out for such a long time. Coach Sylvester shouted at the last few girls who were standing in the gym and then locked up, storming toward her car and jumping in as a clap of thunder sounded throughout the school carpark. People all ran towards their cars. Quinn once again cursed the fact her car was broken down and unable to be fixed until next week. She huddled under the cover of the gym and dialled her fathers number. As her phone rung and rung, the last car pulled out of the car park and she was left alone. The phone clicked to the answering machine and Quinn grumbled under her breath and left a message. She hadn't brought a jersey with her today, because the weather had looked fine when she had left this morning. Now, it was pouring down and she was cold. Fortunatly, she wasn't getting wet where she was now, but she was still freezing. She dialled her fathers number again and it once again went to answering machine. Sighing, Quinn put her phone in her pocket and leaned against the cool, glass doors.

This was just getting better and better. Santana was probably screwing the brains out of the guy she liked and she was stuck at school in the freezing cold, rain pelting around her, with no way to get home.

* * *

It had been half and hour. Quinn gave up calling her dad, and knew that her mum was out of town at some big auctioning show. She had tried texting Finn but no reply. Santana was with Puck, and she didn't know what had happened with her dad. And so she was stuck here. Her house was a good twenty minute walk away and it was still pouring with rain. Suddenly, there was a toot and Quinn looked up to see Puck's truck pulling up to the curb. She frowned in confusion, not seeing Santana in the passenger seat. He leaned over and wound down the passenger window.

"Get in!" He yelled out to her over the rain. Quinn was still confused, but clasped her books to her chest and ran through the rain, the droplets soaking through her clothes and drenching her hair, making it stick to her neck and face. Puck opened the door and Quinn jumped in, breathing heavily.

"What are you doing back here?" She asked.

"I saw your dad in town, with a couple of dudes in suits and I figured he hadn't come to pick you up. So...I came back to make sure you had a ride home," he shrugged and pulled away from the curb with a jerk. Quinn remained quiet as Puck drove. It was until they past the school again that she turned to Puck and frowned.

"You don't know where you're going, do you?"

"No clue," Puck replied with a laugh. Quinn rolled her eyes put couldn't hold back a laugh. She gave him the instructions for her house and he drove off again, this time in the correct direction. He pulled up outside her house and looked at it with appraising eyes. "Nice place," he told her. She nodded. A shiver ran through her, her clothes wet right through.

"Uh, did you want to come in?" She asked quickly. Puck nodded, not looking too surprised, and turned the truck off. They jumped out of the car and ran up to the house, Quinn pulling out her eyes and opening the door. They fell into the foyer, glad for the warmth of the house that surronded them. "Uh, did you want to wait in the lounge? I need to go and get dressed into something dry." Puck nodded again. Quinn couldn't help but feel her cheeks warm as he stared at her. She turned around and walked off quickly to her room. She undressed and put her wet clothes in the basket in the corner of her room. She took off her bra and underwear, and replaced it with a pair of pink and green bra and undies set. She bent over, looking through her drawers. She wanted subtle yet sexy. She had an oversized grey tee-shirt that clubg to her curves and went well with some white leggings. She put the shirt on and then went to looking through another drawer for the leggings.

"Hey," came a voice from the doorway.

"Ah!" Quinn jumped with fright, knocking her head on an open drawer above her head. "Ow," she moaned, sitting down on her bed, not realizing the shirt had ridden up and was bunched around the top of her tanned thighs. Puck bit his lower lip, taking it each of her long, smooth looking legs. She looked over at him, her eyes still slightly watery. She noticed his eyes resting on her legs and she pulled her shirt down, blushing slightly. "I thought you were going to wait in the lounge," she said, trying to fight the blush.

"Nothing to do in the lounge," Puck replied, in the straight forward manner that he was well known for. "So I came in here." He sat down on the bed next to her. Surprisingly, he didn't make any move toward her. She knew that if she was any other girl, he would be on top of her already. She wasn't sure whether to feel special or repulsive. As she sat there, she realized that Puck had never, ever come onto her. When they were drunk, Puck would be slobbering over every other girl, but never once would he look at her like he wanted her. When she was going out with Finn, that was understandable. They were bestfriends. But before then, and even know, he had never made a move on her.

"Is there something wrong with me?" She blurted out suddenly. She realized what she had said and covered her mouth, choking slightly, not able to believe that she had just spat it out. Puck raised an eyebrow, taken aback.

"What?" He asked, confused. Quinn sighed and looked down.

"You've never tried to kiss me, or flirt with me," she muttered, embarrassed. Puck was quiet for a moment, and she risked a look at him. When she did, he was smiling in an odd way.

"What?" She asked.

"You think I haven't done that because there's something wrong with you?" Puck asked. Quinn shrugged, then nodded. "Quinn; you're the most beautiful, amazing girl I have ever met. I have no idea how Finn let you go. I told him...Over and over. He was stupid for letting you go. I never understood it." This didn't sound like Puck at all. He sounded nice...Sweet. He moved across the bed, next to her, and his hand pushed away the strands of hair that were hanging loosely in front of her face. Her hair was still damp and several droplets fell on her shoulders. "So, no, there is nothing wrong with you." He pulled his hand away and dropped it to his side, looking embarassed as well. Quinn bit her lower lip and they sat in silence for a moment.

"Really?" She asked, her voice soft.

"Really," he replied, still not looking at her, his eyes downward. Then he looked up. His eyes were determined, yet soft. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, his mouth soft upon hers, his lips moving perfectly with hers. She felt a shiver run down her spine, this time one that was no caused because of the cold. While one hand remained cupping her cheek, the other dropped down to her shoulders, running down over her back. When they broke apart, Puck leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her once more, this time just softly on her nose. "I never made a move on you, because I never thought that you would except me. Because I'm...Because of who I am. And so I never made a move, because being turned down by you...Well," he paused. "That would hurt." Quinn couldn't help but laugh.

"Puck? Be hurt?" She couldn't hold back a smile. Puck smirked at her.

"It has been known to happen," he replied. "But lets not think about that right now." He leaned down and kissed her again, this time, he didn't let her go. He tipped her backwards on the bed, kissing her more intently that the first time. She gasped into his mouth as his hand trailed up her thigh. Suddenly, there was a bang and her fathers voice rang out.

"Quinn? Are you home?" Quinn pushed Puck away, holding back a laugh.

"Just in my room dad!" She yelled back. "Just...Getting dry!" He didn't answer, but his footsteps faded and they both breathed a sigh of relief. They looked at each other smiled guiltily. "Well, I better get changed." Puck nodded, moving away from her. Quinn sat up and looked at him awkwardly. "Come back tomorrow?" She asked. He nodded again. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." Puck leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"Bye Quinn," he replied.

_Leave a comment! x_


End file.
